Hyggelig
by Reveire
Summary: Ciel es una pesadilla inquebrantable y Lizzy le besa los nocturnos íntimos.


**Renuncia:** Todo a **Yana Toboso**

 **Parejas:** Ciel/Lizzy.

 **Notas:** Fluff a montones. Hay tanta angustia perdida en esta paring que me enamoraron. En danés, "Hyggelig" significa "sentirse cómodo en un lugar cálido y acogedor". ¡Espero que la lectura se disfrute!

* * *

 **Hyggelig**

* * *

Lizzy ha comenzado a llorarle por las noches.

Él se despierta entre sobresaltado y con la calidez llenándole su pecho que es un arroyo podrido en sequía. Le observa los ojos verdes llorosos que lo ven en el nocturno, casi íntimos, y a él le tienta acariciarle las órbitas pues cree que cuando la besa está recordando su infancia bella, que se aleja. Durante los días Lizzy le regala mil sonrisas que son de mentiras, pues él lo sabe, y le dedica mil carcajadas artificiales para que él rompa con su oscuridad.

Ciel está enamorado de su belleza nocturna.

Es ella la que se sienta levemente sobre su cama, mientras él finge descansar aunque su insomnio es de metáforas y le acosa los recuerdos. Lizzy le tantea la piel reseca con sus manos que durante los días huelen a perfume, y a Ciel le tienta besarle las palmas con sus cicatrices leves y sus dedos temblorosos.

Mas, la ve, con sus ojos congelados, y disimula los sollozos de la desesperación en su soledad.

Lizzy susurra palabras que él no logra entender, mas no importa, pues ha tomado casi como una costumbre bella el que ella cruce los miles de pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación, para desahogar su pena de su amor por él. Ciel solo consigue escuchar ruidillos de sus labios que le insisten en que en verdad le ama, que en verdad quiere sanarle el pasado que ella no conoce, y Ciel suspira entre el silencio profundo de la noche.

Porque lo cierto es:

Ciel está enamorado de sus mil lamentos que son una sola voz.

A veces le tienta amarla, sólo cuando tiene su rostro empapado contra el de él, en medio de la noche grisácea, mientras que el silencio les arrulla las palabras y Lizzy ya ha dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. (Ahora solo quiere acariciarle la eternidad y sanarle los tiempos perdidos).

Ciel descubre entonces que ella realmente no necesita ser protegida. No del todo. Él es la sombra sin días ni noche que se pudre en miseria y Lizzy lo sabe. Por ello jura, en algunas noches llorosas, que lo protegería incluso de sí mismo, pues si él se rompe entonces ella también. (Con una cobardía gastada, él se enamora de su valentía por milésima vez y al mismo tiempo descubre que en su gran comedia negra, el único que debe ser protegido es él). Ciel le admite entonces que ella no debería quererle, pues él se ha reconstruido a base de pesadillas y agonías inquebrantables. Lizzy suelta risillas tristes mientras responde que lo ama cada vez más.

Ciel está enamorado de su imagen al viento.

Durante los días ella grita eufórica mil alegrías y declara que su sueño es estar rodeada de cosas bonitas. Ciel ha encontrado un amor ingenuo en verla reírse siempre mientras le abraza exageradamente, y le entrence (tristemente) el que ella quiera revivir la niñez que él ha extraviado en el infierno.

Ciel está enamorado de su desesperación a que él sea feliz.

Pero es en el nocturno aguado, cuando ella se escapa de su habitación para ir a la suya, donde él la descubre bella y abierta a todo; con su cabellos suelto y ojos que revelan sus angustias fúnebres, y declara con una seriedad que le sonroja, que lo cautiva, que le ama profundamente y ha de protegerle hasta las heridas. Ciel remarca cada noche pacífica que ella no desea ni debe ser protegida, pero cuando toma la perdida costumbre de rodearla en brazos y besarle tímidamente los cabellos rubios, se enamora de su valentía improvisada y jura que quiere verla sonreír eternamente y de verdad, incluso si él ya no existiera más en su vida. (Entonces en sus momentos palpitantes recuerda la angustia de su muerte, que en cuanto su venganza infernal sea saciada sería devorado y aquellas noches muertas con ella, serían desaparecidas como la niñez cuando él fue feliz, alguna vez. –Aun así, la besa en los labios–).

Ciel está enamorado

 _(de las noches que se perderán)._

 _._

 _._


End file.
